All red
by minatsuki heartnet
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Awalnya Gaara hanya tertarik dengan rambutnya Karin. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tertarik dan semakin ingin memilikinya. Not good ion summary. Just rnr..
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

All red

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N :**

Hai.. hai.. Hajimemashite. Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Setelah lama menjadi seorang readers akhirnya dhinie nyobain rasanya jadi author. Yah, semoga bisa menghibur anda-anda sekalian saja. Warning : masih gaje dan bisa dibilang amburadul lah. Maklumlah baru pertama kali. RnR.. please…

**Chapter 1**

'Tik-tik.. tik-tik.. tik-tik.. tik.. tik.. duarr'

"Ada bom.. ada bom.."

Spontan pria berambut merah yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya berteriak histeris. Wajahnya pucat pasi menampakkan aura ketakutan. Keringatnya pun bercucuran dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

'Braak'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik namun sedikit tua berdiri di sana dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mendekati pria yang masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa gaara?" Tanya wanita itu sembari melemparkan senyum kecutnya.

"Ta.. tadi a..aku dengar su..suara bom ma," ucap pria yang telah kita ketahui bernama gaara itu dengan terbata-bata.

Wanita yang barusan kita ketahui adalah mamanya gaara berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang gaara. Kemudian, dia mengangkat sebuah benda dan tersenyum kecut. Ia menyodorkan benda itu tepat di muka gaara, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan …

"GAARA! Siapa suruh membeli jam weker berbentuk bom merah ini yang setiap pagi mengeluarkan suara bom dan setiap pagi pula membuatmu berteriak histeris, bla..bla.. bla.." ucap mamanya gaara dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"A..ampun ma," ucap gaara sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal agar parasnya yang tampan bak pangeran itu tidak terkena oleh kuah kemarahan mamanya.

Setelah 15 menit kena semprot mamanya akhirnya Gaara bisa juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia segera mandi dan memakai atribut sekolahnya. Baju putih, celana kotak-kotak merah, dasi kotak-kotak merah, tas selempang merah, dan sepatu merah ia gunakan. Merasa sudah rapi –menurutnya baju masih keluaran gak jelas tuh rapi sih- gaara segera turun dari kamarnya dan bersiap menyiapkan motor _ninja_ merahnya. Ia menatap jam tangan _monol_ merahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 tepat. Waktu yang telat bagi seorang murid SMA. Dengan segera, dia menaiki motor ninjanya dan melesat menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Woy, red boy!" teriak seseorang pria yang menaiki _ninja_ warna biru.

Spontan gaara memperlambat motornya sehingga sejajar dengan pria yang meneriakinya itu.

"Blue boy, lets play game"

'Brrmm.. Brrmmm' Balapan motor antara keduanya pun di mulai.

Sabaku no Gaara. Anak laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang mempunyai pesona bak pangeran. Dengan wajah stoic, rambut merah, eyeliner hitam di lingkar mata emeraldnya, dan tato di dahinya membuat para wanita dengan mudahnya terpesona. Lingkar matanya selalu mengingatkan kita dengan seekor binatang dari cina yaitu panda dan sebuah iklan di tv. Walaupun memiliki wajah stoic dan sifat yang sangat dingin bagaikan balok es di freezer kulkas saya *nah lho?* tapi entah kenapa tato yang ada di jidatnya sangat lembut yaitu 'ai'. Huwaa… pria yang sangat keren.. Will you marry me gaara.. *ditabok gaara fc*. Gaara bersekolah di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School). Sebenarnya gaara dulu tinggal di kota Sunagakure tetapi karena kegilaannya pada warna merah ia rela pindah dari kampung halamannya demi mendapatkan sekolah yang berseragam merah. Berhubung Gaara anak kesayangan jadi diturutin aja deh sama orang tuanya. Gaara terkenal dengan sebutan red boy. Segala atribut sekolah, barang-barangnya bahkan cat kamarnya warna merah.

'Ting ting.. tong..tong.. ting..ting..'

'Ckiiit'..

Bel tanda masuk KSHS berbunyi bersamaan dengan rem motor gaara dan seorang pemuda yang berbalapan dengan gaara tadi. Seorang blue boy, atau lebih tepatnya …

"Kyaaa… Uchiha sama, Sabaku sama.. " teriak para siswi yang memang sudah stand-by menunggu kehadiran dua pangeran sekolah.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok yang sama stoicnya dengan Gaara dan pastinya memiliki wajah ganteng. Kalau gak ganteng pastinya gak ada tuh siswi yang sampai stand-by nungguin dia di depan gerbang. Sasuke itu sahabatnya Gaara. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat ospek sekolah.

**Flashback on :**

"Hei, kamu si rambut merah dan rambut biru dongker ke sini.." panggil seorang senior.

Gaara dan Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil segera mendekati senior tersebut.

"Hmm" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Hei, jawab yang sopan" teriak senior itu.

"Hmm" jawab keduanya lagi.

"Hei, apa kalian mendengarkanku" teriak senior itu lagi.

"Hmm" jawab keduanya.

"Apa kalian bisu?" teriak senior itu dengan wajah sudah memerah.

"…."

Tiba-tiba Gaara dan Sasuke saling berhadap-hadapan. Gaara dengan wajah datarnya, dan Sasuke dengan wajah liciknya. Mereka saling menatap lama sekali. Mata mereka saling menyiratkan sesuatu. Senior yang melihatnya heran. "Jangan-jangan nih anak dua yaoi," batin senior itu. Bunga-bunga bertaburan di sekitar mereka. Latarnya menjadi warna pink. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi meniup lembut rambut keduanya. Apakah ini love at the first sight? Setidaknya itu yang dibayangkan oleh senior itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengucapkan namanya. Gaara pun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Sasuke"

"Gaara"

**Flasback off:**

Setidaknya begitulah awal pertemuan antara keduanya. Mereka memang memiliki kepribadian yang 11-12. Makanya, mereka cocok dan memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

'Wuush..'

Sasuke membuka helm yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di kepalanya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut ravennya. Membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris..

"Kyaa!"

"Hei, ngapain lo? Iklan sampo? Rambut kayak pantat ayam aja," sindir Gaara namun tetap masih menunjukkan wajah datar khasnya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan deathglare khasnya. Aura kematian tersebar di keduanya membuat para fans bergidik ngeri. Sasuke meletakkan helmnya di atas motor dan semakin lama semakin mendekati Gaara. Para fans terdiam. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada perkelahian antara dua pangeran sekolah kita.

"Woy, murid-murid masuk kelas!" teriak Kakashi-sensei.

Spontan para murid langsung pada ngibrit ke kelas masing-masing. Gaara dan Sasuke masih saling menatap satu sama lain. 1.. 2.. 3.. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan adegan ini. Mereka berdua.. ngakak.. ketawa sambil rangkul-rangkulan. Hah? Gaara, Sasuke ngakak. Keajaiban dunia ke 8 nih. Para murid yang masih mengintip mereka dan Kakashi-sensei _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kedua pangeran sekolah itu. Bahkan ada siswi yang terharu, pingsan, lemas, dan pastinya banyak yang berliuran. Syukur mereka panjatkan pada Kami-sama karena memberikan mereka pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Sasuke dan Gaara berada di kelas yang sama. 11 IPA 1. Dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata mereka selalu mendapatkan peringkat atas walaupun mereka anak yang badung. Sering bolos lah, terlambat dan suka tidur di kelas adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Walaupun begitu, karena kemampuan otak mereka itu tidak ada guru yang berani memarahi mereka. Apalagi orangtua mereka merupakan salah satu donatur sekolah yang selalu menyumbang tiap bulan.

"Anak-anak, ibu akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan murid baru." Ucap Anko-sensei sembari memasuki kelas.

"Ibu, cowokkah cewek, kalau cewek cantik gak, kalau cantik boleh dong saya daftar, duduk di…"

'Buuaakk' sebuah buku melayang tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Diam kau Naruto. "

Spontan murid-murid pada cekikikan melihat Naruto yang udah memerah bak tomat busuk.

"Supaya kalian tidak penasaran langsung saja ibu panggil. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Seorang wanita cantik berkaca mata dan memiliki rambut panjang merah memasuki kelas. Para cowok di kelas itu langsung terpesona, tenganga dan pada beliuran semua.

"Nama saya Karin. Salam kenal!" ucap wanita itu.

Gaara yang dari tadi sibuk membaca fanfiction merasa heran dengan keributan di kelasnya dan mencoba melihat seperti apa anak baru itu. Tiba-tiba hapenya terjatuh dari tangannya, matanya memancarkan sinar yang susah di jelaskan. Dia melihat sosok keindahan yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama dengannya. "Warna merah yang indah ," ucapnya dalam hati. Yah, seperti yang para readers ketahui Gaara tertarik dengan Karin.

"Karin.." ucap Sasuke spontan.

Semua mata memandang Sasuke, termasuk Gaara yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke-sama. Aku kangen!" teriak Karin sembari mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa menyesal telah menyapa Karin.

"Lepaskan," ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Karin kesini supaya bisa sekolah sama Sasuke-sama. Karin sangat merindukan Sasuke-sama. Setahun berpisah seperti 1000 tahun bagi Karin. Sasuke-sama jangan tinggalin Karin lagi ya.." ucap Karin panjang lebar.

'Duak..duak..'

"Hei, ada apa ini? Ini masih pelajaran. Jangan ribut. Kamu juga Karin baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah ribut. Mau saya keluarkan dari kelas. Kalau tidak mau segera duduk dan jangan ribut. Duduk di tempat yang kosong itu, di samping Hinata." Teriak Anko-sensei panjang lebar dengan aura kehitaman di sekitarnya dan tanduk yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya di kepalanya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Para murid ketakutan melihat Anko-sensei yang lagi naik darah. Akhirnya, mereka belajar sambil baca-baca doa yasin, ayat kursi dan sebagainya. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran yang hening Gaara mencolek badan Sasuke.

"Sas.. lo kok kenal Karin. Ada hubungan apa lo ma dia?" bisik Gaara

"Gue males bahas itu mending lo belajar" jawab Sasuke tetap fokus pada PSP yang dimainkannya sedari tadi.

"Sas, ingat persahabatan kita. Lo tega sih main rahasia-rahasiaan ke gue, kurang apa coba gue ama lo, pliss Sas jangan lupakan kebersamaan kita selama ini." bisik gaara.

Spontan Sasuke melayangkan bogem ke bahunya Gaara mendengar kata-kata lebay yang dilontarkan mulut Gaara.

"Sialan lo" ucap Gaara sambil mengelus-elus bahunya.

'Buaakkk…'

Sebuah buku mendarat tepat di depan meja mereka. Hawa di sekitar menjadi dingin dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dengan takut-takut, mereka mengangkat wajah. Yah, Anko-sensei menatap mereka dengan semburat api di matanya. Bukan lagi warna merah tetapi warna biru yang berarti api itu sangat berbahaya. Tubuh Anko-sensei di selimuti api biru seperti goku di dragon ball. Tanpa babibu lagi Gaara dan Sasuke langsung ngacir dari kelas. Daripada kena percikan api dari tubuh Anko sensei mending kabur deh. Sekarang mereka tengah bertengger di atap sekolah menunggu sampai pelajaran Anko-sensei selesai. Dari semua guru di KSHS hanya Anko-sensei yang paling merela takuti. Di saat guru-guru pada ngasih kebebasan pada mereka hanya Anko-sensei yang berani menghukum mereka. Dasar guru yang killer. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke sebelumnya Gaara kembali menghujani Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar Karin.

"Sas, sekarang jawab dong pertanyaan gue."

"Pertanyaan yang mana sih?"

"Hubungan lo ma Karin lah"

"Kenapa sih? Lo suka sama Karin?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Gue tahu lo pasti tertarik sama rambut merah. Dasar red boy."

"Terserah deh. Jawab dulu pertanyaan gue." ucap Gaara dengan puppy eyes atau mungkin panda eyes.

"Stop that panda eyes. Oke. Gue ma Karin cuma teman sejak kecil. Cuma semenjak SMP dia jadi ngejar-ngejar gue gitu. Gue jadi males ma dia. Puas lo."

"Oke. So, boleh dong gue ambil."

"Terserah. Tapi, kalau lo bisa. Setau gue dia gak pernah tertarik sama cowok lain selain gue." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum narsisnya.

"Lo liat aja nanti"

**TBC**

Okey, sampai sini dulu aja ceritanya. Terlalu pendek ya? Kalau banyak yang review saya update kalau tidak saya stop lah ini fanfict. Buat lagi dah yang baru. Hwehe. Hayoo.. ada yang tau tidak iklan apa yang saya maksud. Kayaknya hampir semua karakter OOC deh. So, jangan kaget ya. Ceritanya masih acakadut kan. Yasudahlah. Saya tunggu reviewnya. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**

All red

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair  
**Gaakaa

**Genre**

Romance dan ada sedikir humor. *mungkin*

**Warning**

Typo, gaje, OOC, AU, ide pasaran

**A/N :**

GOMEN… *bungkuk-bungkuk* 2 bulan lebih gak update. Di-chan lupa kasih tahu kalau waktu itu mau hiatus. Maklumlah Di-chan sebagai murid kelas 3 SMA harus menjalani tekanan selama 2 bulan ini demi kesuksesan Di-chan kelak *alay*. Buat reader yang udah nungguin kelanjutan fict *pede* maaf ya telat update. Buat chocolate yang udah ngefave arigatou. Balasan review di bawah ya. Maksih banget yang udah ngerelain waktu dan jarinya buat ngereview fict ini. Semoga saja chapter 2 ini gak mengecewakan dan dapat menghibur para readers. Buat yang sudah telanjur baca ini fict doain Di-chan lulus yagh. Yosh.

**Chapter 2**

'Tap.. Tap'

Seorang pria blonde berambut jabrik tengah melangkah menuju atap sekolah sambil menghela nafas. Dengan langkah gontai menaiki setiap anak tangga.

"Kenapa sih mesti gue yang di suruh Anko-sensei nyari tuh anak dua," gumam pria blonde dengan raut wajah memelas malas.

"Padahal bentar lagi kan istirahat. Awas aja tuh anak dua bikin gue gak sempat makan di kantin," gumamnya lagi lebih keras.

**Flashback on**

30 menit berlalu semenjak Gaara dan Sasuke menghilang dari kelas. Kelas yang tadinya tenang semakin mencekam lantaran aura yang terpancar dari meja guru. Di meja guru tersebut Anko-sensei sedang duduk sambil melipat tangnnya di dada. Tangannya terus mengetuk-ngetuk geram. Aura iblis terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya, matanya merah menyala, wajahnya seolah berkata kalau-kalian-tidak-kembali-nyawa-kalian-melayang. Tak ada satu murid pun yang berani bergerak. Keringat terus mengucur dari pelipis setiap murid.

"NARUTO.." Teriak Anko-sensei membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

"I-i-iya s-se-nsei.." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Cepat cari Sasuke dan Gaara. Suruh mereka segera menemui saya. SEKARANG," teriak Anko-sensei membuat Naruto spontan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Tapi sayangnya…

'Braak'

Naruto menabrak pintu kelas. Nyeri ia rasakan di bagian wajahnya.

"Wajah tamapan gue," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"NA-RU-TOOO…"Teriak Anko-sensei dengan aura hitam yang makin pekat.

Mendengar teriakan itu Naruto segera lari mencari dua anak penyebab kesialannya hari ini.

**Flashback off**

Naruto masih menaiki tangga dengan malasnya. Bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mantra mungkin. Akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncak tangga. Ia berdiri di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu untuk membukanya. Tapi,…

'Braakk'

Pintu atap terbuka menghantam Naruto yang berdiri di baliknya. Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Sasuke dan Gaara keluar dari balik pintu segera menuruni tangga.

"Eh, lo dengar suara erangan gak?" Tanya Gaara yang berada di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke celingak-celinguk dan menemukan sesosok manusia yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, berambut jabrik warna kuning di balik pintu.

"Oh.. Cuma Dobe," ucapnya dingin sembari menuruni tangga.

Gaara menatap Naruto sekilas, memalingkan mukanya dan segera menuruni tangga mengikuti Sasuke.

"DASAR TEME.." teriak Naruto melihat kepergian dua insan yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita hari ini. Saat pulang sekolah nanti pasti tidak ada yang mengenali dia sebagai anak dari ketua RT Minato yang terkenal ganteng sekompleknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hari ini wajahnya sudah di timpuk pake buku oleh Anko-sensei, kejedot pintu sudah 2 kali, apa gak bonyok itu muka. Poor Naruto.

'Teng.. teng.. teng..'

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Gaara dan Sasuke segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bekal makanan mereka. What? Cowok ganteng, populer, dan kaya bawa bekal ke sekolah? Padahal kantin di KSHS merupakan kantin paling elit bahkan menyerupai food court. Sebenarnya mereka sengaja membawa bekal demi keselamatan hidup mereka saat makan siang. Terang saja baru satu langkah memasuki kantin, para siswi sudah histeris, belum lagi yang mengerubungi mereka. Nasib jadi orang ganteng, pinter, kaya yah begitu.

Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan ke kelas dengan mengendap-endap. Kedua mata mereka mengaktifkan sinyal waspada. Gerakan mereka sudah seperti maling yang mau nyuri jemuran *loh*. Mata mereka terus mengawasi sekitar siapa tahu ada ancaman di depan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas. Mereka segera mengambil bekal makan dan menuju tempat yang aman untuk makan yaitu atap sekolah. Mereka mengendap-endap lagi waspada dengan ancaman yang datang. Tetapi, dewi fortuna memang tidak berpihak kepada mereka. Sesampainya di depan pintu sesosok makhluk yang sudah tidak jelas wujudnya tengah menunggu mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat api kemarahan dari sosok makhluk itu yang bisa membakar mereka kapan saja. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berlari menuju jendela, dan melompat dari situ.

"SASUKE, GAARA.. KEMARI KALIAN," teriak sosok makhluk yang bernama Anko sensei ini.

Sedangkan para siswa siswi yang di kelas bertepuk tangan melihat Sasuke dan Gaara dengan berani melompat dari lantai 3. Hanya sesaat, karena mereka semua mendapat tatapan maut dari Anko-sensei. Terus, bagaimana kah nasib Sasuke dan Gaara? Tentu saja mereka selamat. Kepiawaian mereka di bidang olahraga memang tidak diragukan lagi. Mereka mendarat dengan gerakan salto yang indah. Seringaian muncul di bibir Sasuke dan Gaara ketika kakinya mendarat di tanah. Tapi, seketika seringaian mereka berubah menjadi sweatdrop melihat sosok manusia berambut jabrik kuning berlari menuju mereka dengan wajah yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Dia terus berlari semakin mendekati Sasuke dan Gaara. Dengan hanya 1 langkah mereka dapat menghindari Naruto tapi, bagaimana nasib Naruto? Ternyata rem di kakinya blong yang membuatnya harus menabrak dinding. Kali ini, betul-betul tidak akan ada yang mengenali Naruto. Bahkan, Minato mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Cih.." Sasuke mendecih melihat kelakuan Naruto. Gaara hanya mengeleng-geleng kan kepala melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang tambah lama tambah aneh saja. Dengan muka tanpa dosa mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah terkapar hampir tak bernyawa. Sasuke dan Gaara segera pergi menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah mereka dikagetkan oleh 2 sosok wanita yang mengambil tempat makan siang mereka.

"SASUKE-SAMA.." teriak Karin dari sudut atap sekolah. Setelah berteriak Karin segera berlari mendekati Sasuke diikuti Hinata di belakangnya yang tengah menunduk malu atau takut?

"Hinata, kenapa kau memberi tahu tempat kami makan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"G-gomen Uchiha-san, Karin yang memaksa," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sasuke," ucap Sasuke lagi masih datar.

"G-gomen, Sa-sa-su-ke-san," balas Hinata sambil menunduk lebih dalam lagi.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik Sasuke membelakangi Hinata dan Karin.

"Sasuke, kenalin gue sama Karin," bisik Gaara.

"Kenalan sendir," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang teramat sangat datar.

"Plis Sas," bisik Gaara lagi dengan nada yang datar.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berbalik lagi menghadap Karin dan Hinata.

"Karin, kenalin sahabat gue Sabaku No Gaara," ucap Sasuke diikuti uluran tangan dari Gaara kepada Karin.

"Karin," jawab Karin sembari membalas uluran tangan Gaara dengan senyum yang teramat sangat manis di mata Gaara. Inner Gaara saat ini sudah hampir pingsan melihat senyuman Karin. Gaara masih terpaku sambil memegang tangan Karin. Matanya lurus menatap mata merah Karin yang begitu indah. Di satu sisi Karin tengah berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Gaara. Setelah Karin berdehem barulah Gaara mau melepas genggaman tangan. Dalam hati ia sangat kecewa tidak bisa berlama-lama memegang tangan Karin. Akhirnya Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Karin makan bersama di atap sekolah. Sasuke sangat kesal meladeni Karin yang terus mekingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke membuatnya kesulitan untuk makan siang. Sedangkan Gaara, api cemburu telah menyelimuti tubuhya. Hinata hanya bisa diam meliahat kelakuan ketiga temannya.

'Teng..teng'

"SASUKE-SAMA… anatarin Karin pulang dong," teriak Karin dari depan pintu kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara sudah berada di ujung lorong menuju parkiran. Karin segera berlari mendekati Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Sasuke-sama antarin Karin pulang dong," ucap Karin manja sambil menggelayut di lengannya Sasuke. Gaara yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa manyun dan sesekali melancarkan deathglare ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Gaara sepintas. Seringaian licik muncul di wajahnya. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut Karin. Tapi, matanya mengarah ke Gaara.

"Karin, gue gak bisa. Masih ada urusan," ucap Sasuke datar. Walaupun datar tetap saja membuat Karin blushing lantaran melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengelus rambutnya lembut. Tatapan Gaara semakin tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke malah tambah melebarkan seringaian liciknya ke arah Gaara. Kalau gak ingat teman aja dan demi menjaga harga diri mungkin Gaara sudah nonjok mukanya Sasuke yang berani-beraninya gangguin incarannya. "Sialan lo Sas," batin Gaara. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin yang melingkari lengannya. Ia segera berlalu menuju parkiran dengan seringaian licik masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Gue menang," batin Sasuke. Sekarang, hanya ada Gaara dan Karin. Gaara menengok kea rah Karin. Melihat keindahan yang mempunyai rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Karin, mau gue antar," ucap Gaara datar.

"Gak, gue cuma mau di bonceng sama Sasuke-sama," balas Karin dengan wajah datar. Gaara memperhatikan perubahan wajah pada Karin. Tapi, ia mengacuhkannya dan segera pergi menuju parkiran. Semudah itu Gaara menyerah. Tentu saja tidak, ia terus mengawasi Karin yang saat ini sedang menunggu di depan gerbang dari kejauhan.

"Uh, kok gak ada taksi sih, mobil pakai masuk bengkel pula," gumam Karin sambil memainkan handphonenya.

10 menit berlalu tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Karin mulai gelisah. Menunggu itu sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon agen taksi. Tapi, sungguh sial handphonenya lowbat. Karin menghela nafas. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukakannya. Sekolah sudah sepi.

"Eh ada cewek, ngapain sendirian di sini?" ucap pria kurus dengan pierching di wajahnya.

"Suit.. suit.. seksi banget bos. Gentak aja sudah," ucap pria bertato Doraemon *?* di lengannya.

Kedua pria itu semakin mendekati Karin.

"Neng, ikut abang yok,"

"Najis lo," ucap Karin meniru gaya bicara Titi Kamal di mendadak dangdut. Sebuah bogeman melayang ke wajah 2 pria yang mengganggu Karin. Dengan garang Karin menghajar kedua pria itu Gaara yang melihat dari kejauhan segera menolong Karin tapi dia terlambat. Ketika sampai di TKP dua pria yang mengganggu Karin telah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Weh, siapa lo? Teman mereka ya?" Teriak Karin kepada Gaara yang masih memakai helm warna merah.

"Gue Gaara," ucap Gaara sambil membuka helmnya.

"Oh…"

"Nih, lo pulang sama gue. Bahaya di sini," ucap Gaara datar sembari memberikan helm cadangan yang tersimpan di joknya.

Karin masih diam sambil melipat tangannya. "Keras kepala banget nih orang," rutuj Gaara dalam hati. Gaara turun dari motornya, memakaikan helm di kepala Karin, dan kembali duduk di atas motornya.

"Cepat naik," ucap Gaara datar.

Dengan berat hati dan ngedumel Karin menaiki motor Gaara. Gaara tersenyum dari balik helmnya. Ia memegang tangan Karin dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

"Pegangan," ucapnya lagi dengan mempertahankan nada datarnya.

'Brrmmm'

Motor melaju menuju kea rah kiri. Tapi terhenti ketika Karin menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Lo mau ke hutan?" Tanya Karin dengan di bumbui sedikit penekanan.

Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrop dan memutar arah menuju arah kanan. Arah kiri memang merupakan jalur menuju kebun binatang.

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumahnya Karin. Ternyata Karin berada satu komplek dengan Gaara dan jarak rumahnya hanya berbeda sekitar lima rumah. Karin turun dari motor Gaara dengan wajah pucat pasi. Terang saja, Gaara mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"LO MAU BUNUH GUE," teriak Karin.

"Sori gue kebiasaan," ucap Gaar datar tanpa dosa.

"Argh.. Sudahlah, makasih," ucap Karin dengan nada kesal. Ia segera membuka pagar rumahnya tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali menghadap ke Gaara.

"Gue cuma mau ngingetin ke lo. Gue cuma cinta sama Sasuke-sama. Jangan harap lo bisa dapetin gue," ucap Karin masih dengan nada kesal sambil mengacung-acungkan jarinya.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Tapi, kemudian seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"Gue mau lo," ucapnya lirih. Ia segera menjalankan motornya kembali pulang *?*.

'Brrrmmm'

**TBC**

**A/N :**

*Jedot-jedot kepala di bantal*. Wah GAJE….

Naru-chan : DASAR AUTHOR NISTA

Di-chan : Apaan sih?

Naru-chan : Itu, baca aja di atas. Senang banget lu nindas gue. Gue ini hokage.. HOKAGE..

Di-chan : Iye.. iye.. HWAA.. *telempar di rasengan Naruto*

Di-chan : Gomen ya readers. Naruto bikin ulah tuh. Sekarang Di-chan mau balas review anonymous dulu.

Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan gak login : Arigatou sudah bilang fic Di-chan bagus. Tapi jangan panggil senpai dong Jadi malu ini. Di-chan kan masih newbie. Gomen telat update.

Moe chan : iya ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya.

Jumi lovato : Makasih sudah di review. *Adek Di-chan ini, wkwk*

Amira-san : Makasih. Terinspirasi dari teman saya Jini. Haha

Kazehana tsuki : Aduh di panggil senpai lagi. Di-chan masih newbie jadi gak enak. Gomen, ini gara-gara waktu ngetik teinget teman saya yang lebay. Hehe.

Semoga masih ada yang berminat review. Di-chan butuh banget saran, konkrit, flame juga gak apa-apa. Di-chan pengen tahu kekurangan Di-chan. Silahkan di review.


End file.
